


13 (Frozen FanFiction)

by DCnovels



Category: Frozen (2013), Hans good guy
Genre: Arendelle (Disney), F/M, Love, Sad, Southern Isles, descriptive, frozen, hans being a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCnovels/pseuds/DCnovels
Summary: Pain was the only thing Hans knew for his whole life. He hated how his twelve older brothers treated him, so he decided to seek the throne for himself. But... that doesn’t go too well to plan, prison being his only way out.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	13 (Frozen FanFiction)

HANS’ P.O.V. 

13 used to be my lucky number. 

Though it was unlucky and even feared to some, and many judged me for it, I never seemed to care. Born into a royal family where twelve of my older brothers filled into one castle, I was only just a number to my mother and father. Nothing special. 

Actually, confirmed by my father, he had told me that I was a mistake over one night that my mother and him drank too much rum and somehow found a bed. The rest was history. 

In my lessons of “how to be a better prince”, I tend to daydream about the perfect princess I will soon meet with light periwinkle eyes and golden hair pulled up in locks. We would court, and eventually marry to have five children, each one of them I would cherish and love unlike my mother and father. But before I could end my daydreaming, my brothers would taunt me and mess with me of how I was not welcome in the family. 

They did this a lot. It wasn't just mother and father who never really loved me and thought of me of waste of space, my twelve older brothers tagged along with the idea, and just loved to make fun of me whenever I was around them.  
“Hans!” the tenth eldest brother, William, exclaimed. “Why the long face?” he then playfully punched my arm pretty hard, I gaze to him in annoyance, sighing softly to turn back to the window I was staring at. 

But that didn’t stop William from nagging me. He continued to laugh and mock me of what I was wearing, what I looked like, and how I just stayed so damn quiet. 

As my brothers and I grew older, they realized that they went to a point to where I decided to not fight back anymore, and I will stay quiet unless someone really asked me to speak. From this, it gave my older brothers a sense of power and dominance over me, to just continue to bully me. But I would accept it, like I somehow deserve it. 

I clenched my teeth, my eyes falling upon the children playing and laughing, running across the streets of The Southern Isles. It was the summer season, so of course kids were out playing and having fun while I was inside learning how to properly court a princess. I glance over to the clock, staring at the hour and minute hand slowly tick by. Each second feeling like an eternity to me. And when our professor dismissed us, I didn’t hesitate to speed walk back to the palace to where I can feel safe in my bedroom. 

I pushed open the heavy double doors of the castle quickly, then noticing my father and mother huddling around my first eldest brother, Calebs’ baby that had just been born from my sister-in-law. Sure, the infant was adorable, and I didn’t mind how my parents completely ignored and forgotten about me when this child was born, I really didn’t mind at all. It gave me time away from the rejection of my parents, which was honestly nice. 

As I walk past them, I glare at Caleb, who seemed to be too distracted by his newborn child. He didn’t seem to notice me. I then walked slowly down the long hallway leading to my bedroom. I noticed through the glass windows dark clouds creeped towards The Southern Isles. This thunderstorm that looked like what is going to take place on this small island, I was surprised no one has warned us about this. 

I sighed, entering into my room and closing the door behind me. 

Trying to fit it was a foregin idea to me. It was silly for society to force a facade on you even when you are a completely different person on the inside. I internally screamed inside my head, trying to block out the voices whispering to me things that they would do to me if they were human. 

I then whimpered softly, “s-stop…” while running my cold fingers through my light red hair. And as I try to calm myself down, my whole world was spinning, my stomach churning, and I fell to the floor with a loud thud, blacking out instantly. 

But like what I said, 13 used to be my lucky number.


End file.
